This invention relates in general to material handling equipment and, more particularly, to certain new and useful improvements in loading pallet constructions.
Heretofore, for the most part pallets for industrial usage have been fabricated of wood. However, currently the cost of wood has materially increased so that the same is not presently economic for pallet construction, particularly in light of the limited life of a wooden pallet due to the inordinately customary rough handling of the same as particularly by fork lift trucks.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pallet fabricated from metal and desirably from tubular stock with the components being so arranged as to be minimal in number, while providing marked strength so as to be resistant to the usual wear to which loading pallets are subjected in usage.
It is another object of the present invention to provide pallets of the type stated which are of a single deck type so as to limit the amount of metal required, but which are uniquely adapted for manipulation and handling by fork lift trucks.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a pallet of the character stated which is particularly designed for utilization with pallet tiering frames so as to be incorporated in tiered relationship for load support within minimal storage volume.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pallet of the character stated which embodies novel components for promoting the supported disposition of the same upon tiering frames, thereby facilitating the manipulation process.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a pallet of the character stated which incorporates components adapted to inhibit shifting or otherwise displacement of the pallet when in supported condition thereby assuring of maximum stability of tiered loads.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a pallet of the character stated which embodies elements for detachable interlocking engagement with the foot portions of pallet tiering frames so that reliable gripping is effected.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a pallet of the character stated which is extremely durable in usage; being resistant to the damage normally inflicted upon pallets through the usual careless handling; which, as indicated, has proved economical in production; and which is amenable to simple design alterations for accommodating loads of all types.